Asta
|-|Base= |-|Black Asta= |-|Black Divider= Summary Asta was left an orphanage as an infant on the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom alongside another boy named Yuno. Excitable and outgoing, he dreams of becoming the Magic Emperor, the greatest magician in the land. However, Asta is one of the rare few to be born without the ability to use magic. He refused to let this stop him, continuously training his body to compensate before finally being awarded with a grimoire of his own while getting Yuno out of a bind. Since then, he has joined the Black Bulls Squad, a group of the most rowdy and outrageous Magic Knights in the entire kingdom, using the power of his ominous black sword to defend those he cares about and strive towards his dream. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 7-C' | At least''' 7-C''' | Likely Low 7-B Name: Asta Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 15, 16 (Star Awarding Festival Arc) Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Summoning, Expert Swordsman, Anti-Magic (Can nullify nearly any type of magic with the edge of his sword) and Attack Reflection (Reflect them back with the spine of the blade), Transformation, Limited Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via Demon Destroyer Sword (Asta has shown to be able to look into the minds and hearts of others and see their past memories and even interact with their self inside of them), Absorption (Has absorb the magic of his allies with his Demon-Dwelling Sword and use said magic as a projectile, His swords drain the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic), Limited Resistance to Life-Force Absorption (Asta has shown to able to resist The Devil's Life-Force Absorption magic) | All previous power & abilities, Limited Flight, Enhanced Anti-Magic (Has shown to be able to nullify magic without his swords by spreading his Anti-Magic around his environment's), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (The Devil stated that he is completely ignoring the effects of his warping space), and Improved versions of his original Anti-Magic abilities Attack Potency: Town level (Was able to fight Dr Freiss, who destroyed the clover kingdom in the future), can negate durability of magical constructs and attacks (Can easily cut through nearly any magic with incredible ease regardless of shape or form, negates magical barriers and magical constructs completely on contact, can nullify magical teleportation by stabbing the sword into the teleporter's general vicinity) | At least Town level+ (Defeated Ladros, who absorbed Fana's fire spirit and became far more powerful) | Likely Small City level (Was able to counter with Yuno's help a massive attack from Licht which generated this amount of energy) Speed: FTL (Managed to parry beams of focused, reflected magical light, could keep track of Captain Yami, who could parry lightspeed attacks in combat, should be comparable to Guiche, who warped in front of Licht's Light Shaft of Divine Punishment and reflected it with a mirror before it reached him, he also reacted to Mereoleona's hit that was about to touch Ryah and hit him before her (pages 13-15)) | FTL (Significantly faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift and deftly wield his two swords even though they easily weigh down most grown men) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class+ (Easily defeated Ladros with a slash) | Likely Small City Class Durability: Town level (Was able to survive Fana's fire magic albeit he said he would be reduced to cinders. Only survived because he was being continuously healed by Mars' magic. He has also survived a beatdown by a casual Vetto) | At least Town level+, higher against magic (The Anti-Magic wreathing his body allowed him to easily shrug off Ladros' attacks which could pierce Asta's body earlier) | Likely Small City level (Survived to the clash against Licht attack) Stamina: Superhuman, can still remain conscious after being sliced open from shoulder to hip with a diamond projectile with significant blood splatter, fight an army of zombies without tiring for several hours, and jump through a wall of flames without flinching or receiving damage. Range: Extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Grimoire, The Demon-Slaying Sword, The Demon-Dwelling Sword, and The Demon Destroyer Sword Intelligence: Fairly low. Asta is a teen with the minimum education due to living in the slums for most of his life and is thus fairly ignorant and book dumb, but nevertheless makes up for it with his strong combat instinct which borders on precognition at times. He is a fast learner and takes positive advice to heart, but managed to master the use of his anti-magic swords in an extremely short period of time, becoming an expert practically overnight. After receiving advice from Magic Knight Captains Yami and Fuegoleon, he has become much more calm and level-headed in combat, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his composure while under pressure. Weaknesses: Reckless with little regard for his own safety, but this has lessened somewhat over the course of the story. Asta is exceptionally naive at times and is rather merciful. He can swing the Demon Dweller Sword faster, but can't hit as hard with it and vice versa. Anti-Magic is less effective against amorphous magics such as Fog, Smoke, and Sand Magic as they can simply flow back into position. The magic projectile function of the Demon Dwelling Sword requires time to charge and the actual type of projectile fired cannot be controlled by Asta. His Anti-Magic only extends to the blades he wields and can be completely bypassed if he's unable to swing his swords in time or if they lack a component for him to swing at entirely (i.e. Blood Magic). | He can only enter his Demon Form twice a day and doing so places an incredible strain on his muscles and bones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anti-Magic: The magic inherent in Asta's Grimoire, It has the unique ability to nullify other magical attacks through its mediums, the Demon Slayer Sword and the Demon Dwelling Sword. Both swords are able to cleave through virtually any kind of material magic with their edges while most other magic simply bounces off the sides. ** Demon Slayer Sword: Asta's first and primary weapon, It is the larger and heavier of the two swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. ** Demon Dwelling Sword: His second anti-magic weapon, Which he discovered towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, Asta can swing it much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. As a trade off, it lacks some of the heft of the Demon Slayer sword, resulting in weaker blows. *** Mirrors Slash: After the user has been multiplied with Mirrors Brigade, the Demon Dweller Sword absorb an ally's magic and, with a swing, release the magic in a flurry of flying slashes, which can nullify magic. ** Demon Destroyer Sword: Asta's third sword, Can cut spells with its edges, much like his other two swords. It can also absorb and remove the effects of spells and can negate Reincarnation Magic. * Black Asta: After being healed by the Witch Queen and nearly being defeated by Radois, Asta unlocked the ability to channel the Anti-Magic properties of his swords through his body, greatly increasing his strength and speed while clearing his mind of all doubts and extraneous thoughts and improving his focus and clarity of mind. ** Bull Thurst: '''After being flung through the air, the user points both the Demon Slayer Sword and Demon Dweller Sword in front of themselves. Any spells or magic lifeforms that are in front the user are dispelled after coming in contact with the swords. The user is also incapable of changing direction without the help of a Spacial Magic users. ** '''Black Meteorite: After activating his Black Asta form, Asta lunges at his opponent, homing in on his target's mana signature while the shroud of Anti-Magic around him nullifies oncoming magical attacks, dealing a powerful slash to the target once he is in range. ** Black Hurricane: With Anti-Magic flowing from the Demon Slayer Sword, Asta steps forward and spins around rapidly, engulfing his surroundings with arcs of Anti-Magic that nullify any magical spells or constructs they come into contact with. This ability is able to deactivate an entire field of magical traps of various kinds in an instant. ** Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Divider While coated in Anti Magic and wielding the Demon-Slayer Sword, the user pushes the Anti Magic to the edges of the blade, increasing its size and extending its reach. Bull_Thrust.png|Bull Thrust One-Horn_Bull_Thrust.png|One Horn Bull Thrust Mirror_Slash.png|Mirror Slash Black Meteorite.png|Black Meteorite Black Hurricane.png|Black Hurricane Black_Divider.png| Demon-Slayer Sword: Black Diver *'Grimore:' Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover. Assume that the grimoire possesses unusual magic but is otherwise ordinary. Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his Anti Magic. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. *'Ki:' During the Blind Date Arc, Asta is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Demon-Slayer_Sword.png|Demon Slaying Sword Demon-Dweller_Sword.png|Demon Dweller Sword Asta_-_Quartet_Knights.png|Dual Wielding Asta_Grimoire.png|Asta's Grimore Demon-Destroyer_Sword.png|Demon Destroyer Sword Key: Base | Demon Form | Post Elves's reincarnation | Black Diver Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Black Clover Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Book Users